Never
by ruthc93
Summary: Short TWO-shot. A look into Satou's thoughts during file 672 and Takagi's in file 673. PART TWO ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by file 672.**

**Another short one-shot. I'm beginning to realize that I'm better at one-shots than chapter stories. Meh.**

**Words taken straight from the original dialogue will be **_**italicized**_**.**

**Midori: Ruth-sama does not, by any means, own Detective Conan. But she would just **_**love**_** to borrow Takagi-keiji for a day, though!**

**Me: AHEM! Moving on…**

_Never_

"_In this case, the trip to the hot springs will be cancelled…"_ I watch as your jaws drop in disbelief, the disappointment evident in your eyes. But you don't understand. I'm scared.

"_It's alright! Go with him to the hot springs!"_

No, I'm not scared of what will happen if we did go. I'm scared of what will happen to you _before_ we go.

"_At least he found the culprit!"_

You'll be too excited.

"_Don't be so narrow-minded!"_

You'll want to catch the culprit faster.

"_No! Personal feelings are not allowed in investigations!"_

You'll make mistakes.

"_I almost forgot…in this job, one mistake can cost you your life…"_

After all, isn't that happened to Morimura-**keibu**? He wanted to prove himself better to his wife, so he rushed in without backup…

Why is it that every time you may be in danger, it's somehow similar to the deaths of all those other people?

**Otou-san**…Matsuda-**kun**…

"_So, I will take these kids back in my car, you go with Chiba-kun and the other to find Kibo!"_

That's right. Chiba-kun and the others. They will prevent you from doing anything rash. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure that you'll never get yourself killed.

Never.

_**Owari**_

**So, another one-shot based on another case, along with some small spoilers…**

**Anyways, review! No flames, though!**

**~ruth~**

**_PS_- Someone on YouTube had somehow got the Japanese version of file 673!!! BUT HE ONLY SHOWED US A BIT OF IT AND NOW HE'S KILLING ME BY KEEPING ME IN SUSPENCE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!**

**Midori: Right, as it happens, Ruth-sama is now screaming her head off into the pillow. So, I'll provide the "File 673 Spoiler Clip" link to all of you who are interested! **

**.com/watch?v=HKXb-qHCPXU**

**Midori: There it is! Copy and paste it if you dare! Well, you'll have to type "triple-w dot youtube" at the front by youselves besause it got cut off. **

**~Midori-chan~**

**Interpretations:**

**Keibu- inspector**

**Otou-san- father**

**Kun- an honorific used for colleagues, not-so-close friends, or people (mostly boys) younger than you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is added because file 673 is too darn good for me to just let it go. XD**

**Those who had seen this file would know who is talking. Those that haven't, well, you'll probably find it a little hard to follow.**

**This time, the words that are ****underlined**** are the ones from the original dialogue. The ones that are **_**italicized**_** are thoughts.**

**Midori: The characters and the underlined words do not belong to Ruth-sama. They belong to Aoyama-sensei!**

_Never: Part Two_

"Hoo…So you're the serial murder investigation officer…"

The first thing I am aware of when I came to is that I am staring at a gun. My gun. The one that should have been placed safely in my shirt.

"Seems you had a weapon on you after all…"

The next thing is that my hands are cuffed. My handcuffs.

"Meaning you came alone…Not even realizing that I was the culprit…"

For a moment, my mind goes blank and I get confused. I don't even remember what I asked.

He begins rambling on about Hiramune-san, how he killed his father and the other two, and how he had killed him for revenge. I'm not really listening. I am suddenly aware, though, that my head wound is in the same place as the time in that case so long ago. Before Satou-san began showing her feelings towards me.

"So, what do we do now? Even if we flee in your car, I'll be caught soon enough…"

All the while, he is dangerously waving the gun in my face. I know I have to listen. I have to focus.

I am very surprised when he pulled out my cell phone. Had Nabei-san searched my whole body? No, I can't think of him as Nabei-san anymore. Just Nabei.

"Oh…Is it a call from your girlfriend?"

My heart skips a beat. _No…_

He shows me the caller ID, confirming my fears.

"That's fine, tell her to come here! She'll become my hostage!"

He gives me the phone, telling me to tell Satou-san to come here, to "become his hostage". At the same time, he threatens to put a bullet into my body if I say something weird.

Like hell I'd let that happen!

_**TWAAP!!**_

Briefly, I'm grateful that my phone was a clam-shell.

"Whoops, seems I broke the cell phone…seems I'll be…your only hostage now…"

His face is a mixture of anger, horror, and surprise. The hand that's holding the bat tightens. Inwardly, I chuckle to myself. I've provoked him. I know what's coming next.

"Da-damn you…"

As he raises the bat over his head, one thought flies across in my mind.

_At least…at least Satou-san won't be in any danger now…I'll never let her be in any danger._

_Never._

I close my eyes.

**This one is more action-based. Not thoughts-based like the previous chapter.**

**I noticed that in some parts, Takagi's left eye was closed, but in others, it was open. So, did Aoyama-sensei intend it to be opened or closed?**

**Review if you may be so kind! Flames will be used to burn my Math workbook.**

**~ruth~**


End file.
